Gem
GEM IS Snowblossom of Thunderclan 'S OC. DO NOT USE OR EDIT HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR KNOWLEDGE. (Not an accurate depiction of her) Description Gem is a female RainWing, and like most of her tribe, she has a prehensile tail for climbing, colour-changing scales that can blend into any environment, and venom-spitting fangs. Unlike most RainWings, however, she can secrete a toxin, similar to the venom in her fangs, out of her claws. It is not deadly, but it will temporarily paralyze an enemy. Her main colours are sky blue with silver streaks. She has green eyes. She is a bit on the small side, about a head smaller than the average RainWing. Personality (NOT accurate) Normally Gem is really quiet and shy, and will even freeze in place when meeting a new dragon. Because of this, she is always very cautious, and likes to be alone. This is most likely because of her upbringing, being abused and not able to speak out left her scarred and broken. It's a miracle she didn't simply go insane. But she is really quite kind, and will usually help a dragon in need. Angry However, she does have a side that no dragon would want to meet. It is difficult to get her angered, but push the right buttons and you'll soon have very angry, dangerous RainWing on your claws. She will get angry very quickly if anyone so much as suggests she can't handle something, or take care of herself. Like someone offering to help her, or protect her in an oncoming battle, to Gem, they're basically saying 'You can't handle yourself'. When angry, Gem's, well... put simply, like Glory in a rage. Don't mess with her, or you'll be sorry. When she is angry, she is more likely to start a fight. It can be very difficult to get her out of this mood. In Battle Though she rarely ever fights, when she does, it is a very bad idea to be on the other side. She almost never loses, no matter the circumstances; this is because she is very smart, has a quick wit, and will always consider and think about the situation before diving in head first. That, combined with colour-changing scales, venom-spiting fangs and her secret weapon in her claws, makes her a force to be reckoned with. But, because of her shy, kind exterior, most dragons will underestimate her, and think they can treat her however they want, without Gem doing anything about it. This will usually end with the other dragon sprawled on the ground, paralyzed, in an extremely awkward position. Other Being treated like garbage most of her life has left her forever scarred, and because of her unusual claws, other RainWings don't treat her well, even now. Calling her things like "monster" or "creature", and acting as through she's not even a dragon. Because of this, Gem has secluded herself from other dragons, and lives in a small hut in a forest near the Northern RainWing Kingdom. She has read innumerable books, and so she is very intelligent, even if she doesn't like to show it. Gem feels as though she always seems to hurt those close to her, on account of her toxic claws, and so has devoted herself to healing, and has memorised almost every kind of healing herb and berry, and their uses. Traveling dragons will sometimes come to her if they are in grave need of medical attention; some dragons are scared of even coming near the hut, however, for rumors have developed saying that anyone to go near the hut will be cursed by the dragon that lives there. Gem tries her best to ignore these rumors, and the stares she gets during her rare visits into town. History Coming soon... Trivia *She's dating Reef *She was my very first OC to be created here *Though I intend to put this in her description later on, She has no control over the toxins in her claws Gem_Art_1.png|Gem - By Snowblossom Gem1.png|~By Texting RainWing Head 1 .png|Gem, old (By Snowblossom) ReefXGem 2.png|Reef x Gem art - By Snowblossom RainWingBase.png Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (Snowblossom of Thunderclan) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Work In Progress